Et pourquoi pas ?
by AuPireOnSaime
Summary: Allison est amoureuse. Allison est homosexuelle. Allison aime Lydia. [Allydia]
**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! C'est ma première Fanfiction et elle est sur Allison et Lydia, je ne sais pas encore si mon histoire sera longue ou pas mais je pense faire de court chapitre. Dans cette histoire, on quitte un peu le monde de Teen Wolf, il n'y a pas de pouvoir, de créatures et tout ce bordel.**

 **(Pour info : Scott et Allison sont simplement amis, ils n'ont pas été en couple dans l'univers que je me suis créer, on sort donc pas mal du contexte de Teen Wolf)**

 **Désolée pour les fautes :)**

* * *

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

Chapitre 1

« _Elle est si proche. Juste derrière la porte. En train de se changer. Et ça me rends dingue…_ »

Voilà ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête d'Allison. Elle passait la nuit chez son amie mais son esprit était divisé. Elle allait pouvoir dormir au côté de celle qu'elle aime, mais elle avait surtout peur que la fatigue abime sa carapace, laissant Lydia voir les réels sentiments qu'elle avait développés à son égard.

La rousse sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'un vieux T-shirt gris lui arrivant mi-cuisse et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon. Elle était démaquillée mais toujours aussi jolie. Allison la vit et ressentit un frisson, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait comme ça mais c'était le genre d'image dont elle ne se lasserait jamais de contempler, qui lui ferait toujours perdre ses moyens. Néanmoins elle du vite refermer sa bouche que la beauté de Lydia avait inconsciemment ouverte car cette dernière était juste en face. « _Tu ne te changes pas ?_ lui demandât-elle.

- _Euh…Si si bien sûr, j'attendais que tu aies finis…_

- _J'ai finis_ , dis la rousse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Allison rejoignit la salle de bain, s'enferma et prit une douche. Une fois sortie elle se retrouvât devant le miroir qui faisait face à la cabine. Elle se contemplât, elle ne s'était jamais trouver très jolie, ni pas assez, mais elle angoissait chaque fois qu'elle devait se retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu dévoilée devant son amie. A côté de Lydia, Allison se sentait complexée, laide, indigne de l'aimer. Elle enfila son pyjama composé d'un débardeur qui lui collait à la peau et d'un short court. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et reprit sa respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière étape fut interrompu. Elle approcha l'oreille et la colla contre la porte afin d'être sûr de ce qu'elle entendait. « Oui je passe la soirée avec Allison, elle est dans la salle de bain, je sais que tu m'en veux mais je voulais profiter d'un moment entre filles…On se voit demain, Je t'aime… ». Allison se retourna, et s'appuyait sur la porte. Elle le savait, Lydia était avec Jackson, et ils s'aimaient. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal à chaque fois qu'elle entendait Lydia prononcer ces mots, elle la sentait partir encore plus, dresser un mur de verre, un mur qui sépare l'amour et l'amitié, un mur qui sépare la place de Jackson et celle qu'elle avait. Elle se reprit, appuya sur la poignée et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle trouva Lydia de dos, debout face à la fenêtre, son téléphone à la main.

\- « _C'était Jackson_.

- _Alors ?_

- _Il me saoule._

- _Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

 _-Il voulait qu'on passe la soirée tous les deux…_

- _Ah…_

- _Mais y a pas moyen. Déjà je t'ai donné ma parole pour ce moment entre filles, et comme je l'ai dit, il me saoule…_

 _-…_

Lydia se retourna et alla s'affaler sur son lit.

- _Désolée, je devrais pas t'emmerder avec ça._

Allison avança vers elle, s'assit juste à côté d'elle et chercha son regard.

 _\- Lydia, il n'y a pas un jour où tu m'as emmerdé. Et puis si ça ne va pas et que tu veux parler, je t'écouterais._

Lydia essaya de se retenir mais les larmes commençaient déjà à couler le long de ses joues. Allison était en face et souffrait tout autant que son amie. Elle détestait voir Lydia pleurer, elle détestait encore plus que ce soit à cause d'un garçon. Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans les étagères de son amie. Lydia la regardât et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Puis Allison revint en face d'elle, un DVD dans les mains. « _Si il y a bien un truc que j'ai appris sur toi, c'est que quand ça ne vas pas, tu regardes toujours un film et je dirais même que tu dors plus que tu le regardes. Alors je te propose celui-là._ ». La jolie rousse, fût d'abord un peu étonnée, mais elle essuya ses larmes et fit un léger sourire à Allison.

Allison mit le film, pris une couette et s'installa sur le lit. Lydia sa rapprocha, jusqu'à se retrouver collée à son amie, la tête sur son épaule. Allison fût mal à l'aise au début, mais cela se passe rapidement, et elle se décida à prendre la main de celle qu'elle aimait, elle la serra juste un peu, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne la laisserait pas. A la fin du film les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours dans cette position, la seule différence : Lydia dormait. Pas Allison, la brune elle assistait au spectacle le plus charmant dont elle pouvait rêver. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et elle s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce 1** **er** **chapitre, hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, le plus important c'est qu'ils soient constructifs et qu'ils m'informent de vos envies pour les chapitres suivants.**


End file.
